Ghouls Halloween Tale
by Denileprincess
Summary: The girls looked at each other ...Suddenly the lights went out . All shouted .Scented candles also went out at the same time. More screams .
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of Cleo .

Cleo looked in the mirror and sigh , she was finishing outling her eyes , she was so beautiful , that catlike eyes and seductive eyes, blue and beautiful as the waters of the sea of Cancun.

_- You can see the paradise in your eyes_.- Deuce said once to her . – she Smiled at the memory.

She began her makeup, the first thing that Cleo do was her eyes , she knew them as her most powerful weapon, with your eyes ready the rest was almost secondary . It ended with her lips , she took her time. She did everything wrapped in her silk robe . And by sitting on a huge luxuriously decorated cushion, sigh with regret ...

It seemed I was thinking of solving a huge problem like world hunger , yet his mind was just one thing:

- That will I wear this Halloween?

- I have nothing ...- she thoungh watching a Closeth that surely will bring envy to British royalty . The monsters used to wear in Halloween their best clothes . Cleo knew she always had to stay one step ahead of the others, to keep her staus , sometimes the crown was heavy.

- I will have to go to paris . – She Resolved after much thought .

Shee approached to her closet. She recalled that occasion in which she and Deuce had fight.

Flashback starts . -

At the end of the school day he approached the Egyptian and said :

- I take you home . - he said to her.

- No . -

- I only will take you home . -

- No . -

And he took her purse.

- If you want ... to see this bag again... He said- you must come with me or it dies.- , she would not let her bag get lost. He began to walk backwards and then run to his car.

She yelled . - No. .. wait! - and followed him.

He held the bag inside his car –GET IN... or I do not respond of myself. You know it's true. -

- Well . – I don`t have a choice .

And she got in the car .

- Give it to me - she demanded .

He gave it and rip quickly.

- I just remembered…. I have something really romantic to do , ... you in ? -

- No . -

- You do not seem to have a choice . -

- And if I don`t? - She said proudly.

- So is kidnapping . -

And the two laughed.

- You are good ... -

- I try to be… for you, He said sincerely .

And they reach a traffic light at the top , both suddenly and spontaneously kissed.

They were in paradise.

And _if this_ is not love then. What it is? Yes it is ... it should be. Cleo thought .

And kiss him with more intensity, he returned the kiss holding her face , pressing her against him .

Flashback ends . -

Wow, that is the incredible thing about our fights ... the reconciliations are sweet and exciting . He is .

She wear a blue dress as her blue divide her time between Ghoulia and Deuce , since that incident with Frankie Stein the new, she become close to them... she never thought they would become her friends.

- We are the most popular Ghouls in MH .-said Frankie proudly as che walk around the halls.

- I have shared with you MY popularity ... Cleo remembered her.

She smiled a little bitterly, she knew it was true .

She is very independent minded so she bothers that secretly. Perhaps her closest friend is Abbey, Draculaura and Clawdeen were closeness and have complicity between them as I have with Ghoulia and Deuce with Jackson . Why is it that sometimes friendships between boys are more long lasting than girls friendships? .

When you break a friendship between two boys you can be sure that both of them wanted you so much ... but when to all that you add sacrifices and a little jealousy that boy loves you.

Well , now my shoes , these nude color Jimmy Choo with leather straps, she looked at the mirror that was placed at the door side of her bedroom.

- I look divine. -

I know Deuce loves me ... he will not tolerate me so much otherwise .

And she putin her neck that perfume that she knew he loves it was not a commercial perfume , her slaves make it for her, commanding ingredients and scents bring from Egypt.

Shee placed in her head a gold tiara that simulated a cobra.

'Well now we both have snakes on our head. - ( Ha, ha , ha. )

- End of the thoughts of Cleo . -

- He came Your Highness. - announced her slave , she had now a kind of company lady called Zet, who spent lately a lot of time by her side, her father had brought her to life through a ritual in front of his eyes , - 'Because you are on age already. - he had said to Cleo.

- Wow ... you look beautiful . - said Deuce to her.

- I know. -

They hug, and he felt that unique essence . - I think that if you spend more time with your father will be bad for us. -

- Why? -

- Now I love you , if you learn their spells I will finish as your personal zombie lover. -

- With flies and you will not be attractive any longer . - She said smiling.

'Ha , ha , ha. That is a pretty tiara. -

- I knew you'd love it -

- I like you either way, but I never want to see you like me . – He looked away.

Cleo turn his face to her with her fingers , dominant but affectionate . - You know that in my country these snake tiaras involve power and royalty , Deuce I love your snakes. -

He stared at her , completely in love and kiss her.

They headed to MH , remembering that on the previous Halloween they had cleared a misunderstanding caused in part because of Cleo .

- I look forward to it. -

- I did not know you enjoyed Halloween so much. -

- Not so , but I need it to be a great night, to erase the memory of last year. I Do not forget you left me . -

Cleo kept silent , watching him. He keep talkin` .

- And that misunderstanding with Holt . , Is the alter ego of my best friend. I could not stand it, I was very jealous . -

- Sorry I caused so much suffering , it was not on purpose , but I had to impress dad. -

- I know, I understand ... you know I 'd forgive you anything. It wasn`t just you, my doubts were also the problem.

And Frankie ? - Cleo said annoyed.

- Yes. -

- ! What do you mean? ! -

- I mean, she encourage my doubts, I will never be interested in her as a girl . -

- Tell me ... - Cleo said, crossing his arms and legs with glare.

- When you and I broke up I cling to the idea of helping her, to keep an aye on you, and to find out if you were interested in Holt , that was so pathetic of me don`t you think? -

-Well I have been told love is about being a little bit pathetic . -

Deuce smiled . – So finally she asked me how comfortable I was with this idea of you as the princess of Holt , now I think she was upset too, after all she and Holt / Jackson were dating . And suddenly my safe world did not seem so save. And I wanted to know more ... I hate this! I hate doubting ! - And I thought : Maybe Jackson will tell me and I went to talk to him : ( Memory of Deuce )

- Hey man you noticed something weird lately? You know ... Ghouls acting weird, everything... is a little strange lately with the not Ghouls people attack .

- Yes, those, someone should teach them a lesson . -

- God I did not know that side of you . Well ... there have been rumors ... well ... Cleo said she is the inspiration for Holt and his messenger princess. -

Jackson looked at Deuce carefully: This he notice right away and his instincts told him to sound the alarm.

-She said that, seriously ? -

- Yes, and I want to know why. -

There was something in his tone , Jackson knew what it was? Interest . Perhaps he was interested in Cleo ?

( That's not possible , he has no chance , he thought with pride. And anyway , it was the Heat who spoke but . Oops man is so confusing with this guy! – He though . )

- You know I do not remember much about Heat . -

Deuce wonders if that would be true.

- But you should know something right? You have access to his account. -

- Listen Deuce , Heat and I are the same person but we are also completely different , and the last I heard he was interested in a Frankie and Claire. But ... but even when the rumors were true , you are no longer Cleo 's boyfriend . -

(damn ! Why did he say that? He knows that everything I do is for her. )

- Yeah, you know just did not expect that your alter ego Heat move so fast with her. – Said Deuce .

- Come on chill He just said it was his messenger princess. -

- Yep , and that means ? As his ? Not they are not together , Cleo in not and owl. -

- I guess that Cleo does it because she enjoys it . -

( There goes again, another dagger to the heart.)

- No, Cleo did it because she wanted revenge. I think more for her ruined clothes than for her father ideas. And Heat became for her someone like Igor for the Frankenstain Doctor . -

**You guys like it? Leave me a review, xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

- Maybe you're right, I don`t see them together. – Jackson said.

( Uff a break. But I had a question, and although I knew that what I was about to ask maybe irrevocably damaged our friendship. )

- You ... also wanted revenge on the normis ?

-Yes.

-But ... you're so smart, why 'd want to do something like that? Are just a bunch of morons.-

- I am proud to belong to MH and it does not seem fair to let that ball of assholes get out with impunity after having vandalized my school,after all we are superior .

- And if given the opportunity you would have done what Heat is doing?

-Yes.

- With all in even the princess inspiration ?

- Why do you ask ? Jackson told guessing his intention.

Small silence between them . – uncomfortable Moment. -

Jackson sigh ...

- I doubt that things had taken a romantic turn. I will never do to you something like that. You're my friend , the best, I value you a lot ...

Deuce sigh relieved. His friend was a cheesy. And just as he was taking air again ...

- But I can not speak for Holt . -

- The only thing I will regret is that if I hit Holt you too you will feel my punch ... - Deuce said firmly.

- Do not worry I would do it myself if I could... And have not thought about Clawd?

Again his heart rate sped up .

- Yes ... but he is now with Draculaura , he loves her . -

- Probably yes, but you know how things work with former loves, is like leaving a dead fire sometimes you just need a little spark. And never mind that someone gets hurt along the way, collateral damage ... you know that more than anyone , Clawd himself also -

- Do not torture me please ... -

- Dude, you're very vulnerable when it comes to Cleo, You remind me of the warrior Achilles. -

- Why? Did you See anything ?

- Nothing relevant.

- Tell me these irrelevancies , you and I know that what says more are the details . -

Jackson smiled . His friend was smart.

- Yes, initially I perceived that he attempt to stay away from her, but we both know that Clawd is not of so violent nature , the desire for revenge is not shared with the sweet Draculaura, maybe he do that to be near Cleo . And if there had been more serious problems , she had looked for a male support , You weren`t around, so Clawd will have been her support . -

- Why? - The Deuce tone was of complete irritation.

-Well, she did not have many options you know…, Heat , Manny , Holt ...

- You're right , but is absurd ! , The whole situation is!

-End of Remembrance of Deuce . Cleo interrupted him .-

- I am glad that Frankie felt what I felt when she said you were her boyfriend. -

- I am really glad to know that nothing was true about you and Holt. -

And they hugged each other.

In MH Everyone was excited by the arrival of Halloween.

- I will do my own dress . - Clawdeen was saying resolute .

- Can you do mine too? - Lala asked her .

- I will just find myself something decent to wear.-Clawd said to Deuce.

'I 'll go shopping with Cleo , she will choose something to her liking . -

Nefera call Cleo saying that she would go to Paris for her dress , - Damn, she take my idea! I hate to be the younger sister ! -

In the afternoon Cleo and Deuce went to Skelita Calaveras`s . Finding her they commissioned a couture gown of Roberto Cavalli , it was black with a siren drop adorned with sequins and feathers at the end. And for you Deuce a custom matching tie .

- It's a statement that says that we are the most fashionable couple . -

He just smiled and nodded.

By the afternoon Clawdeen text her :

- Remember that today everyone will sleepover at my house , much to do before Halloween! we must be ready . -

- Sure, Ghoulia will also come with me. - answered Cleo .

Deuce leave her at home and in the afternoon her slave took her in the De Nile car ( a last generation Mazda, peach colored , the sun made it seemed like solid gold ) to Clawdeen`s .

Cleo wanted to have fun so she pack in her things a stolen book from his father, that night in addition to beauty treatments, the girls would practice Egyptians incantations, after all ... what could go wrong?

**Hi, guys!**  
**I will update soon.**  
**This story is ideal for Halloween and the best it`s about to come.**  
**Leave me Reviews :) I love you. Thanks.**

**-The unknown is tempting because it is forbidden.- **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Cleo ! - said the girls excited . They were Clawdeen , Draculaura , Lagoona , Frankie and Abbey.

The House of the Wolf was not luxurious but very cozy , all made of wood, you can felt a vibe of ... home and tranquility.

Mrs. Wolf was careful and prepared sandwiches for her daughter's friends .

- The best muffins I've had in my life are from your mom`s . - Abbey said to Clawdeen .

- she is also very friendly, I would like a mother-in-law like that .- was telling Lagoona wistfully.

_Cleo cleared his throat. she knew she could have been Mrs. Wolf daughter-in-law if she had continue with Clawd ._ - Well let`s do tonight interesting.

- Whay do you suggest ? - was telling Clawdeen relieved, she did not know how to handle compliments, her personality even of exquisite tastes was rough on the outside as a colored diamond , of those that are but magnificent .

- I brought with me the spell book of my dad, here are spells for everything, what would you like? let's try something. -

The girls looked at the book with admiration but with suspicion, they knew many spells that had gone wrong with Cleo .

-You think there's something to have a reflection? - Draculaura said .

- Mmm . .. let me see ... no, better you watch . – Cleo said to Ghoulia passing her the book

The zombie quickly flipped through it .

- A Boyfriend for Clawdeen – said Lagoona smiling ,she really wanted that her friend find someone special soon .

- No, no, no, romance is Cupid department .- said Cleo .

- yes, let's do something crazy. -said Abbey excited.

- We can bring a dead to life . - Cleo suggested .

- That's scary ! Draculaura said hiding under the covers .

- Anyway do not worry, I doubt that happens , we've seen what happen before with Cleo Egyptian spells . Frankie said .

(she is still mad at me because she thinks I date Holt last year) . Thought Cleo .

Alright! If you think so, try it for yourself. – Cleo challenge her.

- O.K ! The dead are brought to life with electricity nor with stupid spells. -

- It is obvious that you say that from self-experience. Although that`s not very good either, you see…they fall apart…-

- ok stop fighting. - interrupt Clawdeen .

. I'll prove it. - Frankie Said, she took the book and she read the spell aloud. Reading it firmly and solemnly disguising mockery . You see ? -

_The girls looked at each other ..._

_Suddenly the lights went out ._

_All shouted ._

_Scented candles also went out at the same time._

_More screams ._

Mrs. Wolf and Clawd went to see them quickly. ( Mr. Wolf went for Howleen )

- Are you okay? - Asked both.

- yes - answered all one to one nervously .

Clawd was looking for Draculaura.

- this is very strange, come with me downstairs - Mrs. Wolf said .

And they began to move , the girls held hands forming a chain, Draculaura was subject to Clawd and he with the other hand subject to Cleo firmly, he knew that she was afraid and wanted her around .

Cleo 's heart calmed down a bit to feel him near, but she couldn`t help think about Deuce.

_ Clawd though: Why do I feel so good ? I missed the contact with your skin Cleo... and that smell ... I'm still very stupid. Even my skin reminds you princess._

- what just happened ? - Ask Mrs. Wolf .

All remained silent. They were afraid .

- It could be anything mon . - answer Clawd .

I'll go check the fuses to the basement, it was the voice of Mr. Wolf .

All the girls were already in pajamas. Draculaura as always very tender one pink nightgown with lace around the edges. Clawd smiled at her . The most suggestive was Lagoona to be a sea creature perhaps she was not very interested in covering her skin. _However, the more attractive was Cleo . At least for him, That tight bandages around her body. thought ... I could spend all night framing the edges with my fingertips ._, because even Clawdeen was very attractive in a wild pajama she was his sister and his brain on automatic dissmissed her . Frankie always with stripes and those huge screws in his neck and the Blue skin of Ghoulia were not attractive to him.

_The light came suddenly ._

'Well I 'll take you cappuccinos girls said Mrs. Wolf .

The girls went upstairs and chatted up .

- The dead man do it! - Said Draculaura .

- This is ridiculous . - Said Frankie .

Ghoulia held the book and speak very serious – if this is real it will be consequences. -

- What do you mean ? - Clawdeen questioned .

- That was an unholy ritual it needed more elements not having it is considered a joke and it says that this creature will hunted us,cursing us for life. -

Nonsense , it must be an antidote. – said Cleo carefree , preparing her beauty mask in a glass jar.

- This is not a potion. - reminded her lagoona and Cleo get nervous

- Maybe you should ask your father - said Ghoulia .

- Are you crazy?! He`ll Punish me for life! , and removed Zet from my side and I'm used to her. -

- I do not think anything will happen ,. - Abbey said .

- I think the same,. - Clawdeen said.

They put their beauty masks trying to leave behind the awful moment .

The next day at MH .

Deuce noticed in Cleo dark circles.

- How it was your girl's night ? – Said Deuce recharged by the wall of her locker .

- Mmm ... it was ok.

- Cleoooo .

-What?

- What happened? Why did you not sleep well . ?

Cleo shot his books , 'It's something stupid ... it does not matter. -

- If you lose sleep it`s important . - Deuce said.

- Soooo yesterday I bring a spells book to Clawdeen`s ... with the one who my father brought to life Zet I though it will be fun.

- What did you do wrong? -

- I did nothing wrong! Frankie did! I have a little fear , I know that spells book work .

Deuce raised an eyebrow .

- that creature will hunted us down to curse us.- Ghoulia interrupted .

- curse you ? Said Deuce.

- That was an unholy ritual it needed more elements not having it is considered a joke .-explained the zombie.

- Well, you can be sure that he wouldn`t touch Lagoona . - said Gil who had just arrived . ( This is the most cowardly fish I know, remembering the whole skull island experience , thought Deuce , Good luck to Lagoona. )

- None of the girls. - Clawd said firmly.

-Maybe we should talk to your father, .- said Deuce to Cleo.

- No! I'll talk to Zet maybe she knows something -

. - The only real way to bring dead to life is with electricity . - mentioned Holt . Frankie smiled .

Cleo gave him a stern look. Deuce said

- No Holt all servants of the Nile have been brought to life with spells like so . -

- The point is . .. - Frankie was saying - interrupting .- that spell will not work. Since I was a little upset maybe myself shock down the lights . -

Well the practicality of this is that each girl has a boyfriend to protect her. - Deuce said.  
Clawdeen cleared his throat. - Not everyone has someone . -  
'I 'll take care of you too Clawd was telling her. Wait . ..I better ask for help from Romulus . -  
-I Only agreed to that because I do not want to neglect Draculaura . -  
- Well . All made clear back to classes.- Clawd said .

Outside MH lay a creature ... that once was a human being.

A magnetic force drew him to whom brought him profanely to his incomplete life. The law of the dead was clear. He will hunt them down.  
he doesn`t belong to the material world nor the spiritual, he was trapped in the Half existing for some silly girls .

Damn them.  
Nothing could free him.  
He would have to break the rules and take a soul to take it`s body.  
He would make that after taking revenge of each of them.  
In the house of The Wolf he had drawn it`s essence. He knew what would torture each of them. He'd go for the weakest to the strongest haunt them down with fear and panic , and the curse will go harder.  
...

Lagoona was in the pool practicing for the next tournament , it was late and she was there alone . Not feared, was normal for her. She could see a figure on the surface observing her from the opposite shore .

But there was nobody out there.

-Gil ? -

There was no answer .

she went back into the water and halfway there something pulling her leg subject her to the fund. she screamed but it was drowned with the water draining. she turn and look at him , a zombie neither blue nor green but gray , almost colorless eyes , frightening . he pulled her toward him, smiling .

**Hi guys, thank you for reading me. I love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

The creature pulled her enough to have her face to face, ghoulishly smiled and said looking into her eyes :

- You are a sea creature and you will only live in the wather. -And it bit her.

Lagoona experiment a previously unknown pain for her,she felt her skin tear and bleed excessively, the creature turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the bottom of the pool . His lips were full of blood, he smiled ...

Gil entered the pool of MH looking for Lagoona, he had already sent her several messages and she had not responded to them he Observed at the pool and a body came afloat. it was Lagoona unconscious body... But ... she had no legs. .. was that the tail of a mermaid? the scene was awful .

- Help ! - Help ! somebody help! - He Started shouting just before getting in the water, he hug her and talked hysterical trying to regain consciousness of her.

Students began to surround the pool ,the beheaded director approached. Manny and Clawd had come to help Gil to get Lagoona out of the water but the director told them firmly.  
- she can not get her out of the water if you get her out she will die . -

The guys looked at each other with horror .

Dr. Death entered the water and check her there. after all He knew all kinds of death ...

he get into the water and get her in again It seemed that he was drowning her. After a few moments ,he came out of the pool and told Gil. - Now You can go to see her , she is now better ,you can take off your helmet . -

'-But what the hell ? -

She is now a mermaid. As a new born , she could not breathe without being in the water , now ... after several hours maybe she may, but as you will understand she will no longer be out of water.

I do not understand . -

- this is very strange. -

The girls were crying. And waited for Gil out with their boyfriends . Finally he get out and said :

- They will use a bowl to get her out of here and take her to her parents, she says ... the creature bit her , it was the dead brought to life. sHe says that he cursed and bit her .

Cleo put her face in Deuce 's chest , feeling that she could not hear any more , shuddering with fear , almost trembling ,he protectively embrace her .  
Draculaura had almost risen in Clawd,and said - Damn I need to learn to become a bat ! . -  
to  
- I will protect you, was telling him to her. - Looking significantly to Romulus , who had came to protect Clawdeen. He approached to her instinctively.

Abbey sigh , she knew it was easier that she protects Heat that backwards, and she was worried about him.

Frankie was downcast and silent , she had caused this, but she did not know how to fix things.

Ghoulia sigh , - if we can not confront it we need to know how to reverse a curse I will search everywhere , each of us need to attempt to investigate there has to be a way , after all we are in danger . -

And they all said -yes-, the girls seemed full of fear . the creature felt it and smiled , everything would be easier in that way.  
_

In the afternoon , Draculaura was in her mansion with her Itaud she agreed with Clawd to call him of any strange movement . she was full of fear ...the hours began to pass and sleep overcame , she was in an unconscious state. He entered into his thoughts as a night mist .

- u sleep? -

- No . -

- yes... you are, you should not sleep , you're a creature of the night . -

- The dream beautifies . -

- Who do you love more ?. -

- Clawd . -

- And he loves you ? -

- ... I do not know , I want him to love me as I love him, I hope someday he loves me like once he loved... her . -

- whom? -

-Cleo . -

And u hate her? why don`t you kill her? Do it! -

- No, she is my friend.

Bingo! thought the creature.

- Ok, what do you hate the most?

- The blood makes me sick . -

she woke up and looked at him , yes...he was horrible, Lagoona described him exactly. but she can not scream . He spoke , looking at her.

- You will have to drink blood to live , and the most exquisitefor you will be of the more you love most. -

Draculaura was shocked ,she knew what it meant but she could not move or speak,was paralyzed by fear .

And that one that he once loved you will meke her like you. - And he let her go , vanishing in a black cloud leaving her unconscious .  
_

The next day , she thought : It was just a dream ... it must have been just a dream. after all she had no wounds , no bites.

'It was a dream. - sHe sighed .

sHe get dressed and went to MH like every day .

- you Do not call me last night , u okay? -Said Clawd to her.

- Yes, I fell asleep I`m sorry. -¡What 's that smell ? -

- What ? ?-

And followed her instincts ...it was delicious , it was overwhelming ... it is...you. - sHe told Clawd having him very close . And she felt an urgent desire to bite him, to taste him. she approached to him so much that it seems like she was about to kiss him ...in the neck ...

- Oh, get a room . - it was Cleo ...

she was embraced to Deuce , they looked amused. Even Clawd had a look of surprise , but the Interruption make him blush .

She ... she also smells good ... I bite her!... no -no- I can - I can ... but if I do not do it - I will die.

-why do you look at me like that? -

- You know , you always you look so good. - Come with me to the toilets ? I need to touch up and you know I do not see my reflection.

- Ok-

The girls went to the baths.

the boys heard a scream ... It was Cleo .

Deuce and Clawd ran to the bathroom , of with came out several girls with frightened face

**special thaks to Claire and a guest for the reviews and to everyone for reading me, I love ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to Claire and a guest review, I love some much u guys!**

**Greetings to my readers of the United States, Mexico, Chile, Venezuela, Canada, United Kingdom, Norway, Brazil, Australia, Spain, Argentina, Puerto Rico, Turkey, the one in Dominican Revar,Grenada and Peru.**

**This is for you all.**

* * *

Deuce ran into the bathroom of the girls and saw Cleo unconscious, Draculaura standing next to her . .. covered in blood, with a face of horror.  
-I'm sorry , I'm so sorry . . . - And became a bat escaping through the window.  
Clawd also approach to Cleo with horror.  
Cleo ! Cleo ! - Deuce yelled at her almost shaking her .  
Clawd sniff her ... - This bad -  
- Why? ... You who know about this? - Deuce asked grumpy .  
'I 'm as surprised as you ... now that I think . .. I think when you came she didn´t wanted to kiss me. .. she was going to bite me! - 0_o  
' But is she not a vegetarian ? -  
- seems like she change her diet. - O_O  
They take her to the infirmary with the Death Doctor,  
Later .

All her friends were and also in the infirmary . Except Lagoona and Gil. And of course Draculaura .  
- to me it seems impossible to think Draculaura be capable of that - said Clawdeen ò.ó  
- I talk to her. .. - Said Abbey  
Everyone looked at her in surprise. O_ º  
She said she will meet me in the catacombs , she thought that like I´m a cold blooded I would be not in danger. -  
- Danger ? She thinks biting all MH ? - ask Heat.  
She was cursed by the dead Frankie brought to life. - Abbey explained .  
-What? sHe said she had fallen asleep . Clawd said  
- she thought it has been just a nightmare . she Is now condemned to live of blood... but she says that the one she want more is Clawd´s .  
- Eee my friend.- was saying Heat to Clawd in fun giving nudge .. -

* * *

To be continued... I´m sorry I have a Halloween party tonight I love ya. Will write soon.


	6. Chapter 6

So why did she bite Cleo ? - Deuce Asked .

- That creature do that on purpose because he knows Draculaura hates blood, she says it's like having to live of trash she would rather die ... Abbey explained. - The creature also condemn her to transform Cleo. -  
-Why? Clawdeen said . {}_{}  
- Is that possible? Asked Jackson. - After all Cleo is a `s not possible.  
- Not necessarily there are hybrid races .. . - Answered Ghoulia .  
- He is torturing us with mind games! - Said Clawd  
- Well, to be dead he is very clever . Jackson said . ( -_ -# )  
Hey ! moaned Slow Moe . Are you implying that the non-living are stupid ? -  
- Enough! Fighting will get us nowhere. Cry Clawd .  
His only goal is revenge,he is doing it well ,I´ve read on Egyptian spells went wrong in the library. In the restricted section . I asked for help to Spectra to enter. If I tell you all what happened to those who have done wrong ... you´ll not sleep in years. said clawdeen  
-Hellooooooooo we are already living it.- Heat scoffed .  
- He will not stop and eventually he´ll take someone's body or decide to die . - Mention Ghoulia . -  
- Wow that is horrible. - Romulus said O.o

- A new Halloween ruined because of Cleo . - Dared to say frankie .  
- Because of you . - Abbey claim her . You're the one who always laughed and uttered the spell. -  
The boys looked at Frankie severely . ( -_ -# )  
- Well we´ll have to get through this no matter who caused it. Said Holt trying to guard his girl.  
- Yes it matter! - Hopefully you´ll be next . - Deuce told Frankie in front of everyone.  
- enough -said Clawd . If we are divided all will be worse. He had to intervene because he knew that the desire of all was that the creature were for Frankie and not for them .  
-support Draculaura- , Clawdeen said ,- you can not leave Her- she told Clawd . - She will drink from you ...live of you. Offer her your blood. -  
Clawd O.o felt upset . - yes I will- he said . -  
- What will happen to Cleo ? Deuce asked .  
- I have already researched . When a monster transform into a vampire monster needs to be bitten 3 times . And almost drained . In order for her body as drink blood accept it as a lifestyle . - Ghoulia said .  
- I will not let that happen- ◣ _ ◢ Deuce said.  
I will be with Draculaura and Clawdeen and Romulus ... it will not happen, comfort him Clawd  
I will make her stone before it happens- thought Deuce .  
- Remember that your power is only temporary- Holt was telling him guessing his thoughts .  
Dr. Death came and told them that Cleo was already more stable but still needs plenty of rest and fluids for father is on the way.  
-can I see her ? - Asked deuce  
-yes  
he entered , Cleo was unusually pale in it, lookin´ sick but as always still beautiful .  
- Honey . .. what happened? said Deuce standing by her side .  
-I was with Draculaura - I look in the mirror first I did it automatically but I dind´t see her reflection so I didn`t see her coming I just felt her fangs buried in my neck swallowing my blood . Everything happened very quickly . I Do not even remember shouting .  
Deuce looked at her tenderly. He sighed .  
- you know , the creature was for her yesterday and she cursed to live only on blood now . -  
-For rA ! that is horrible. - poor Draculaura !  
- Yeah ... well that's not the worst. -  
- What do u mean? -  
She prefers to live on Clawd blood . -  
- It is natural is her boyfriend . -  
- yes... and she wants to transform you into a vampire . -  
- But that's not possible ! Cleo was surprised and indignant-  
- Ghoulia says it is. -  
- Damn ! If she says it sure is true. -  
- I fear for you. - he sounded very afflicted .  
- No, I'll be fine . Zet always accompanies me and a lot of servants. In MH I know that you will protect me . -  
- It's time to go princess. - said Zet .  
-'And my father?-  
- he ordered me to come for you.-  
Deuce looked closely at Zet , was small in stature and very short hair gray eyes tattooed with the typical Egyptian lines . sHe also had bandages her attire was simple but elegant . yes she looked as personal assistant of an Egyptian princess . And maybe she knew how to prepare baths and masks but doubted that she had bodyguards skills . He was still worried.  
- Let`s go princess? Zet said handing her a thermos for coffee rose and gold .  
- What is this ?  
-'It's a several herbs that will help you. -  
-I must go . I love you .- sHe told Deuce kissing him .  
And he nodded . Seeing her go. She said goodbye to everyone.

-She'll be fine . I have already asked permission to stay with her the rest of the week. - said Ghoulia .  
-'Thank you ,' he said sincerely embracing her  
Clawd hear all , and also felt calmer. When Cleo went to say goodbye to him he embrace her hard as when they were dating and said in her ear .- You'll be fine .-  
- Thank you, I`m sorry about lala, tell her I love her . -  
- Yes, I will . -  
Romulus see everything and remembered when Clawd had said both he and Deuce, and Cleo knew that Clawd still loved her and they all live with it. You can love two people at once? Clawd Maybe can. Thought .

Clawd text to Draculaura that said - do not worry love I am with you I need to see U, I will give you my love everything will be fine . ..

AFTER...

they meet in the hills. Lala looked different ... she looked more attractive , an air seductively gothic . Perhaps she was not even aware of that, she looked very scared.  
- Clawd forgive me! I was going to bite you ! I could not contain myself nor with Cleo . She must hate me ! -  
- No, she regrets that you have been cursed and sends you her love and support. -  
Clawd 's words comforted her bit.  
-tell me what happened?-  
Draculaura felt somewhat embarrassed she was not going to say to him that she told the dead that she suspected that he still loved cleo. She told him everything except that.  
I do not understand how Cleo is involved in this. .. well ...take as much blood as you need from me . - and extended her his wrist ...  
- Wait! yell Romulus . she can not drink directly from you , you will die . .. your races are opposite. -  
Do not worry brother I bought a kit to get you the blood and pass it in bottles. -  
-Clawdy I will never forgive myself if anything happens to u. Draculaura said to him and wept .  
- I am strong. - but inside Clawd had fear he had never never never imagine ... being bitten by a vampire.  
- Hey and how you became a bat? Clawdeen asked O_O .  
- I think I just needed to drink blood directly from someone alive and as I never did before ... At least that's what Thad toldme-

And the Wolf with Romulus stayed with her until very late.

Deuce was very concerned at home ... I hope Cleo 's okay. - he Texted her nervous-are u ok?- , she replied smiling that everything was fine .

By night,the thirst woke Draculaura ...

And her new instinct made her become a bat and get out through her window ...

* * *

At Abbey´s, she was preparing to sleep peacefully ,but someone knocked on her door ...and Shouted - Trick or treat ?. - Were those children ? it is not Halloween yet -she thought ... sHe opened the door and on the floor was a bag of candy , she looked at both sides but no one was there , she took the sweets in and open the bag ... ... I love these ... well I just prove 1. - she started with 1 but after it she ate all. -  
she went to bed and in dreams saw the creature that stalked them (like Draculaura did), ... that smell ...

- You like the candy? -

- ... -

- U never been told fairy tales? -

- ... -

- You know ... the best way to kill a monarch always have been through poison... -

- ... you dio not ... -

- oh yes I do, u were easy , easier than any ... and you seemed rude . -

- It is not possible , I ... -

- You do not die but as if you were ... -

abbey began to want to move ...to freeze him , but .. could not move ... she felt stiff , until she could not even move her lips .

- yes supernatural poison ... that gives me the power to continue my revenge , all of you will live in misery like me ... -

There was no one at home, her aunt went shopping , she lived with her because she was in the country for student exchange.

the creature took her in his arms takin´ her away , leading her into the woods , there, dig a grave and leave her there, began to throw dirt over abbey, she was terrified , felt the tears rolling on her face , but could not do anything , not even scream ... and the creature laughed , a hollow sound and full of evil.  
he finished buried her and leave her there ...


	7. Chapter 7

Cleo suddenly felt something strange ...What was it? Instinct . .. something call her into the bathroom. .. she opened the window, felt the cool breeze in and saw nothing , - weird - thought , she closed the window and listen :

- please forgive me . -

And again felt the pain in her neck but she felt not feared. .. like she wanted to . .. she did not cry .

So.. Draculaura drank a lot from Cleo so she give her to drink a few sips from her wrists.

In MH:

Cleo and Deuce were walking together but she dind´t look Deuce in the same way …somehow she desires Clawd…but still was in love of Deuce…she just wanted Clawd near.

In Class…

the teacher said - Clawdeen please go to the garden and bring fresh mandrake is almost at the edges of the output of MH you are fast so you will be back soon . -

Clawdeen stood out .

She went outside for the mandrake and when she would pick the last one a hand got out of the ground and took her ankle.

The horror filled Clawdeen´s body .

Clawd feared for his sister. And left the classroom. He was walking on the hallway when she came to face him…it was Cleo .

-how did you get here so fast? Said Clawd.

She stared at him . For your scent ( she answer honestly ) ... you have time ?

Clawd felt himself blush - She came back to bite you right? ( he knew that was not a regular attitude of Cleo )

-Bingo! she took Clawd of his clothes and approached Him to her .. he could not refuse.

-She quickly took him to the catacombs. Clawd you…smell so good and I´m so thirsty .

-Cleo this is not you.

-I 'm thirsty , it's like being in a desert and you ... you're my oasis.

Again Clawd blush .

I know this is wrong I'm the worst ... Draculaura , Deuce ... the consequences of this are terrible ... said Cleo .forcing herself and Moving away from Clawd .

He said almost in a scream . .. almost accidentally .-No! Cleo don´t leave me. Without thinking acting in a completely impulsive way he took a scrap iron that was lying on the floor of the catacombs and buried it in his arm.

Cleo screamed . But smell Clawd´s blood so could not contain herself and put her lips on his skin drinking from the wound .

Clawd was not afraid . .. he wanted her to continue. He moisten his fingers in his wound and took the blood to his lips. .. she looked at him and pounced on him, licking , sucking and take advantage kissing her wanting that their bodies melt in this urgency with the need for the blood.

Cleo suddenly flew crashing against the wall.

What are you doing bitch ? !

Draculaura said .- with rage ... she wanted to kill her ... she wanted to kill her ...

Clawd speak or at least try when he opened his mouth she looked at him with hatred and a movement sent him flying like Cleo .

He was very surprised he did not know that Draculaura had that strength or was capable of such a violent reaction like hurting him and Cleo ... that just showed how much she loved him and how much they hurt her ... I'm an asshole he thought to himself . Clawd crash in a wall A heavy rock on his legs preventing him to move.

The smell of blood made Draculaura watched him she look at him as someone who watches a succulent dish before eating it.

Cleo ? Cleo ? Are you okay ? ! He said

Cleo look like nothing had happened she had a look of surprise as if she did not believe it looking at her hands in bewilderment ... she had not even a scratch.

- and yet you call her? In my face! Draculaura shouted Clawd in a murderer tone .

Meanwhile Deuce was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the classroom ... Cleo had gone very quickly and he did not like she being alone whil e the creature was near.

On the other hand clawdeen was bitten by the creature she tried to scream but he covered her mouth , stifling her cry ... no one will hear you said ... like your icy friend ... You, too, would like to be buried alive ? Clawdeen make a face of terror and anguish .

_You'll never stand again like the ruins of Jordan-he said_

And Clawdeen quickly fell to the floor unconscious.

Heat has had not entered classes he was looking for Abbey , on the distance he saw what appeared to be a girl swoon

-Abbey ! Abbey ! Resist!

However on arrival to the girl he saw that there was clawdeen ... so he ran to MH for help. He founs Manny taur there and told him to seek out Clawd and the doctor .

Manny knocked on the door of the classroom - Sorry Mr. petrified ? is Clawd available?

no he is not here apparently he took of to the bathroom.

And the minotaur left without saying thank you.

Deuce though- something is happening , heat is not here, Clawdeen has not returned , Nor abbey or Cleo and Lala.

-Sorry I'm going too- and he left without waiting for the response from the teacher either .

In the catacombs ...

-Lala leave him alone! Your bite will be fatal for him! Ghoulia told me , sorry… this is not you is your curse ! You love him !

... you're right ... it was you ! it is Always you ! You seduced him right?

Yes, it was my fault .

Draculaura Noooo that's not true ! It was me ! I induce the kiss!

The words of the two wounded Draculaura as if a stake had pierced her... her boyfriend and her best friend ... she was overcome of resentment and frustration.

- You deserve what you get ! She told Cleo . You thought only others would suffer ? That would not be fair don´t you think? You know why the creature cursed me with transform you? I told him ...of you. Afterwards I felt terribly guilty and look! That was stupid ! You deserve what you get !

Cleo listened without knowing what to say .

Let's end this. Draculaura said and was all over her biting her, sucking her blood with force ... she wanted to hurt her ,

-No leave her alone! Clawd yell.

Cleo had no chance ... Draculaura had become much stronger she felt like burning her blood out of her body, she began to feel very weak , almost faint when Draculaura finally released her

Meanwhile…

Deuce nervously walked the halls looking for his friends and his girlfriend . When he hear screams coming from the catacombs ... it was Clawd . He ran over there .

When he got there…look at Draculaura with cruel eyes he looked at the floor ... there was Cleo vanished barely conscious and Clawd down filled with lots of rocks unable to move.

-WTF!

-Ask them! Said Draculaura.

Clawd and Cleo looked down . Deuce felt a shiver run down his spine . he look at Cleo ans she looked very bad ,

-Why did you do this lala?

- Well I just drain your girlfriend . Who by the way in a few minutes will be a half-vampire hybrid , because she was kissing MY BOYFRIEND .

Cleo did not raise her face. Deuce snakes moved angry.

- what the hell do you mean ? -he Almost yell at Draculaura .

- .. they were kissing ... -

Deuce began to walk backwards -... No that's not true ..

Clawd speak . -Brother ... forgive me ... forgive me ...

Deuce ran and kicked him hard , Clawd cry of pain.

-She is mine ! You know she is mine!

Cleo would talk but her forces abandoned her and fell to the floor completely

Draculaura looked at her with contempt and then she became a bat and flew away.

Deuce went to her, and carry her in his arms, Before leaving he looked at Clawd and said -... by the way your sister is not back yet -

A green flash filled the catacombs leaving Clawd made stone.

Deuce led her to the infirmary, with sadness and anger.

Cleo began to change …her hair shone like never she seemed even more beautiful than before.

sHe opened his eyes , and met Deuce glasses .

- Oh . - And turning her face avoiding his gaze.

That's all you have to say? 'he said angrily .

* * *

you guys like it? want another chap?


	8. Chapter 8

I can not even look at you . -

- But I want you to, I do not want to send you to hell… I want to know ... the truth. -

- Deuce ... I love you, but since Draculaura bite me for second time I can not contain this anxiety , this urgency ... especially for the blood of Clawd . -

Deuce felt hope…this wasn´t love to Clawd it was just for his blood, just for that…because of Lala…

- This is simple ... this is not you, is the curse of Draculaura, it has passed to you by her bites. -

Cleo was stunned .-'I think what ... you're right . She said something about that. -

-What did she say? -Deuce said.

- sHe said that I also deserved to suffer and that she gave the idea to the creature. -

- Are u kidding? -

- No - .

- Wow ... I'll have a long talk with Draculaura . And what about the kiss with Clawd? -

-The truth ? -

Deuce nodded - . Cleooooo Only the truth , 'he said .

- I look for Clawd , dominated by instinct for his blood. I pull him to the catacombs ... could not contain myself ...I just take a little bit of his blood ... just a little ... I could not really hold back . -

Deuce was stiff . After a pause he said - . Continue ... -

- But ... he take something off the floor and he injured himself …and could not help myself ...anymore ... -

Deuce clenched his fists.

- I could not resist and started to drink from his wound and then he suddenly put his hand between my lips and took blood from his wound then to his lips. I followed the scent of blood and trie to lick his blood from his mouth but he kissed me . And Draculaura find us. -

Deuce helplessly hit the table.

- I think I hate him.. . I assumed He loved Lala that everything was forgotten, we are supposed to be like brothers ... -

- I think that many people assumed that, but we really knew it was not true. -

Deuce sigh . Are you still thirsty? -

Cleo nodded . – A lot - .

he extended his arm. –drink… nobody will see you. My body covers the vision-

Cleo looked at him . And she went on, she said. - but I don´t have fangs …I can not only open up your skin with my teeth. -

Oh ok ... Deuce raised his arm and his snakes approached to it, one of them bit him very strongly , almost savage slightly ripping his skin without poison . -

When the blood flowed . Cleo almost pounced on him and started sucking , it had only been a few seconds when Cleo began to choke and suddenly seemed short of breath and drowning . As if she had swallowed something harmful.

-Cleo ! Cleo ! –He shouted - nurse! Nurse ! –

* * *

**U guys thank u so much for reading me.**

**Almost finishing this fic.**

**I love u, U´re super special for me. Thanks for leaving me reviews! I really love to know what u think. Xoxoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

A nurse with green skin reminiscent Lagoona came, the doctor told Deuce to retire , he did not obey,

The nurse looked at the doctor and he said nervously .

-Yes ... she has been poisoned. -

Deuce felt his heart paralyzed .

He went out into the hall in a hurry,what he had done ? Involuntarily a tear came out of his eyes he called the only person he trusted now .

The voice who answer replied - Yes ?

-Mom ?

- Deuce ? Everything all right? What's wrong ?

-mom I can not explain everything but ... Cleo seems to be turning into a hybrid monster, now almost half vampire too and I offered her my blood and ... she almost died... the Doctor said that she has been poisoned ..please, please ... tell me that this can not be true ...

- Deuce ... sorry honey ... The bloodof the gorgon has always been poisoned is too dense ... It would be too much to swallow to any vampire ...any of them will probably die ...

-no no ... She will never drink from me ... I can never be what she needs .

- Deuce tell me what's going on, I am very worried.

- I'll see you at home and tell you there .

And he hung up.

He found the doctor in the hallway , - guys I don´t know what ae you into but that girl is becoming a hybrid so she needs blood or she will not die but will sleep one hundred years

-But I can not give her my blood.- his words full of sadness

-Of course not , you're a gorgon monster ... She is calling you ... I will send for a few liters of blood is in the school kit for vampires ...do not worry for that.-

- Thank´s doctor.

- On the other hand , you know where is Clawd ? clawdeen needs him to be here .

-he's in the catacombs ... petrified ... in almost 30 minutes he will be here I guess.-

- Deuce but that ...

-What is going on with clawdeen ? Deuce interrupted to save the scolding .

- She ... is invalid.

- It's happening ... the curse...the creature...-

- What do you mean ?

- Nothing ... I'm going to see Cleo .

And he went to the infirmary again

In a few moments he hear noises and Clawd 's voice in the halls , he felt sad ... he knew how much the Wolf suffer for it.

Ghoulia was in the library devouring books in the restricted section ... trying to find something that will save them all of that creature. Then Reading the blog of spectra for distraction matters she saw what had happened to Clawdeen and Cleo .

Ghoulia sighed and took her phone, 'This is inevitable ...she dialed a number and said ,

- Mr Ramses ?

Frankie was leaving MH , walked hastily to come home ... she was scared ...she practically locked herself in her room , came the night and sleep overcame ,she lay on her bed of high voltage. sHe closed her eyes. and slept .

she was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock , feel the electricity in her skin but something was different ... but she did not know what...so slowly opened her eyes and saw the creature ,

-Do not cry ... or beg or speak .-

-Please ... do not hurt me ... I ...

- Damage you? ... no, I'm just here to mock you as you mocked doing an incomplete spell ... you said electricity was the only think able to give life ... you are proof of that .. . well how you feel alive ?

Frankie felt the horror but something went wrong , thought up but nothing happened and she look down ... all the seams ... they were not ... all the pieces of her body where apart

I guess that electricity in this condition is useless ...

Frankie cry and cry bitterly .

The creature smiled when he suddenly felt a supernatural force pulled him , called him , and unwittingly disappeared... reappeared in the house of Ramses in the middle of a room

Tell me ... you have fun slave? - His voice was filled with coldness and contempt

The creature looked under the face and said ... Egyptian law allows me to take revenge.

Laws prohibit you to attack to your masters ... you attempted against one of my daughters , one of the princesses of your people , who you swore to serve , that condemns you ... your revenge is not valid ... anything you did actually ... the Gods are ready to judge you...

- You can not erase my actions. -

. the gods will give you the lesson you deserve ,I specially recommended the Home Dai the creature- filled with horror shuddered - . Erase And regarding your actions if you will. .. and yes I will erase your actions...'I've paid the price ... I have given ... my book of spells and half my gold, my possessions ... honor and tribute to the favor of the Gods. -

- A black mist filled the room and took the creature away . -

Ramses closed his eyes. Sigh background but he knew that there was the possibility that not everything could go back to normal. Ghoulia had not wanted to tell him all that the creature had done, she only asked for help for life or death.

The next day at MH .

All was normal nothing had happened... everything was as before the spell seemed to happen though ...but they had all had the same nightmare it seem so real it was almost impossible not to remember . Especially since Lagoona and Clawdeen had a scar on her legs it seemed like a bite ... Clawd had a scar on his arm .. Deuce in his neck and wrist ... Frankie seams continuously nervous like afraid afraid of falling into pieces ..

Now they were all connected by that secret...everyone of them knew that it had happened for real.

* * *

**guys! we reach the end!**

**Love u! Thanks for reading me! If u can let me know what you think!**

"Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful."  
― Mary Shelley, _Frankenstein_


End file.
